


Our Secret

by JoMouse



Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Knitting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek comes home to the loft and finds Stiles surrounded by yarn and needles.Written forA Very Sterek Winter 2021. Theme: Winter Gear.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124750
Comments: 27
Kudos: 97
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations.
> 
> No long note. Been home sick with a fever, chills, and body aches all day (lovely second vaccine dose). Any craziness of this, I blame on that.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I just finished, so if there are any glaring errors, please feel free to _kindly_ tell me in the comments.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Derek entered the loft with trepidation. He’d heard noise coming from the space as soon as he’d entered the building. Everyone in the Pack had a key, so it wasn’t unusual to go home and find someone moving about, but it was the middle of the night, and he’d just left Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. Letting the beta shift wash over him, he made his way up the stairs, nostrils flaring, trying to pick up an unknown scent.

Just outside the door, he let the shift recede when he heard Stiles’ voice on the other side. Smirking, he slid the door open with more force than necessary and had to fight a laugh at the way Stiles startled and fell off the couch where he was sitting surrounded by plastic bags from the local craft store.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but Derek cut him off. “You are not putting a bell on me.”

“Spoilsport,” he muttered, climbing back onto the couch. He started going through the bags, pulling out balls of yarn and laying them on the coffee table. 

Derek watched him for a few minutes, eyebrows raised when a few sets of knitting needles joined the yarn. Stiles’ last item pulled from the bag was a book titled  _ Easy Knit Winter Wear _ with a woman’s photo in a wild-colored hat and scarf combo. “Taking up a new hobby?” Derek questioned as he crossed to the fridge to get a couple of bottles of water; he had a feeling Stiles wasn’t leaving any time soon.

“Not really,” Stiles replied, and Derek found him moving the yarn around the table. He would study them for a minute and then switch two skeins. “My mom tried teaching me when I was a kid, and I was at the store looking for some glass jars to store herbs inside and got distracted.”

Settling next to him, he set one of the bottles on the table. Running his hand over the different yarn skeins, he tapped a teal blue before moving over to a skein of cream yarn and another of soft brown. “These would look good together,” he commented, and Stiles reached to move the colors together. “In a nice striped pattern. Maybe a basic stockinette or, if you want to get fancy, a cable knit.”

Stiles gaped at him. “You know how to knit?”

Derek shrugged. “My mom taught me when I was younger. She would stick me in a corner with a ball of yarn and some needles as a form of meditation when I lost my temper.” He chuckled. “I got stuck in that corner a lot.” 

“I can imagine,” Stiles muttered. He looked from the yarn to Derek. “Can you help me?”

“Sure, if you tell me what you’re doing and why you’re doing it in the middle of the night at my loft,” Derek told him, reaching for one of the packs of knitting needles and using a claw to split the plastic and remove a set the right size for the yarns Stiles had chosen.

“I’m making gifts for everyone,” Stiles explained. “I thought I could weave some magic into them for protection. Maybe I could even imbue them with warming properties, so we’re not weighed down by heavy winter wear if things go down.” He shrugged. “Your loft is the perfect place to hide them. Too many people come and go through my window.”

“My loft is literally the Pack meeting place,” Derek pointed out, picking up the book and flipping the pages to study the patterns. He stopped on one that looked simple enough and would suit the three colors they’d chosen.

“You’ll give me a heads up if someone is coming.” Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder at the pattern and nodded. “I should be able to do that.” He took the needles from Derek and looped the yarn to begin.

“Do you magic the yarn before, during, or after?” Derek asked, his fingers itching now to create something. There were a few patterns in his memory from childhood he could recreate easily with what was in front of him. 

“Hmmm?” Stiles asked as he cast on the first row of stitches. “Oh, I blessed it all as I chose them at the store and did another blessing while laying them on the table. I’ll probably do a few while I’m stitching and then finish with one last when the project is completed.”

“Oh.” Derek sighed; he wouldn’t be able to work magic into the project himself. He rubbed his hands on this thighs to keep from playing with the soft yarn, wanting to run his fingers through it.

Stiles set his project on his knees and turned to Derek. “What’s wrong?” Derek shook his head, the tips of his ears pinking. Stiles tilted his head, studying him. “You know, I could probably give a blessing every few rows if you wanted to work on something, and it would have the same effect.”

Biting back a smile, Derek reached for the navy blue yarn and paired it with a cream yarn before taking a pair of the circular needles and beginning to cast on. It took him a few minutes to get back into a rhythm. The first few rows were rough, but he soon had a couple of rows done and turned to hold it out to Stiles.

“Who is it for?” Stiles asked, and Derek’s eyebrows raised. “I can personalize the spell.”

Derek looked down at the project and then up at Stiles through his lashes. “It’s for you. I knew that you wouldn’t think to make something for yourself.”

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it again, his lips curving into a soft smile. He ran his hands over the project, and the glow warmed not only the yarn, but Derek’s hands as Stiles’ lips moved around a silent spell. When he was done, Derek stopped him from pulling his hands away, squeezing them gently, the residual of the magic running through him.

When it faded, Derek released his hands and turned back to the needles. From the corner of his eye, he could see Stiles watching him, that same soft smile on his face. He turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. Stiles’ face turned red, and he returned to his own project. The quiet clicking of the needles was a relaxing soundtrack to the night.

Soon, Derek noticed the movement of Stiles’ needles slowing down and his head bobbing with sleep. Setting down his yarn, he turned to Stiles and emptied his hands. Pushing gently, he got Stiles to lay down on the couch. “The yarn…” he mumbled.

“I’ll get everything put away,” Derek promised as he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover Stiles. “Your secret is safe.”

“Our secret,” Stiles argued even as he rolled to his stomach and buried his face into the couch cushions. 

Derek didn’t want to identify the feeling the raced through him at those words, at the idea of sharing something with just Stiles. Even with all of the life-threatening events they’d been through together, this was different. “ _ Our _ secret,” Derek echoed, pressing a kiss to the back of Stiles’ head before cleaning up their supplies and taking them to store in the trunk at the foot of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
